cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
War Torn
of Iunctus |forumurl = http://www.wartorn.freeforums.org/index.php? |joinurl = http://wartorn.freeforums.org/applicants-read-this-t4.html |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/wartorn |ircchannel = #WarTorn |statsdate = April 6th, 2010 |totalnations = 8 |totalstrength = 12,898 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 1,612 |totalnukes = 0 |rank = |score = 0.15 }} War Torn (WT) is a small alliance on the Black sphere. It was founded on April 5, 2010 by Captain Oliver and Kallen Stadtfield. Charter I. Preamble War Torn is a coalition of nations representing all things military. We are here to rebel and make ourselves known to the face of Planet Bob. II. Soldier Enrollment Any nation may apply to become a soldier of War Torn, as long as they aren't at war, aren't on any ZI lists, and don't owe any reparations to former alliances. Any nation that fits those requirements must sign up on War Torn's official forums and post a formal application that includes but is not limited to: * Ruler Name: * Nation Name: * Nation Link: * Nation Strength: * Team Color (Under 5,000 NS Switch to Black): * Previous Nations: * Previous Alliances: * Are you on any ZI lists (Don't know leave blank): Applicants to War Torn must also take an oath, as follows: III. Ranks The government of War Torn shall consist of one General, one Brigadier, and four Colonels. These members will do their best to better and improve War Torn so that it may become a more powerful alliance. The General is the leader of War Torn. It is his job to decide what treaties to sign, and when to go to war. The General is also the head of government, and can remove any Brigadier or Colonel and promote any Soldier to the Brigadier or Colonel position. The General will serve these duties until he resigns. The Brigadier is second in charge of War Torn. It is his job to specifically oversee the Colonels and report any issues to the General for examination. If The General is inactive for 3 days or more, the Brigadier must take over temporarily until The General returns. If the General is gone for more than two weeks without explanation the Brigadier can take over as General and appoint a new Brigadier. The Colonel's job is to oversee their department of the alliance and improve it in all ways possible. No Colonel is of higher rank than another. The four Colonels should adhere as follows: *Colonel of War and Defense - Manages all Wartime Affairs *Colonel of Communications - Manages all Foreign Affairs Disputes *Colonel of Recruitment - Manages all Soldiers and Soldier Enrollment *Colonel of Finance - Manages all Monetary Disputes IV. War and Defense No Soldier is allowed to attack another nation during peacetime unless they have a Tech Raiding License (1) or are attacking approved targets (2). Nuclear First Strikes are prohibited unless approved by the General. If a nation is nuked, it may nuke back. Spying nukes is considered a nuclear strike. # To obtain a Tech Raiding License a Soldier must study the rules of Tech Raiding and get a 100% on the Tech Raid License quiz. Tech Raids are to consist of two ground attacks and a peace offer. Soldiers cannot attack aligned nations or nations on the Black or Red Teams. # Targets approved by the government should consist of ghosts and rogues. Soldiers may attack these nations. V. Amendments Any Soldier may put forth an amendment to the Charter of War Torn, that may be examined by the General and added. The General may veto any amendments as he sees fit.